Melissa Sanders
Melissa Anne "Mel" Sanders is Loren's super bubbly and fearless best friend. The two are inseparable. The quirky best friend is a boy crazy fashionista who has dreams of making it big with filmmaking. She is also well known as her high-schools gossip. She keeps a blog about all things Melissa and Loren which now includes Eddie since they got thrown into the fame drama. Issues with her family constantly seem to arise, leading Melissa to suspect there's something they aren't telling her. History Melissa has a really weird/complicated history. Beth (her mother) had her and then gave her to Lisa. In Loren's Debut, Lisa told her all there was she wanted to lay out there for Mel. And she didn't take it well. Personality Melissa is a fun-loving adventurous spirit who fights for what she believes in. She's very persistent and loves to make her own clothes, which is how most people recognize her. She likes to experience different things and is super loyal to her best friends Loren and Adam. Relationships Loren Tate Opposites do attract with these two. It seems that they balance each other out - Loren's shyness with Melissa's boldness has a yin and yang-like effect. They both love their teen idol, Eddie Duran, and are basically sisters. They'd do anything for each other and Melissa tends to push Loren into doing things she doesn't want to but she only does it because she knows a good outcome will follow. Adam Melissa and Adam can usually be found laughing at a private joke or helping out Loren in her rise to fame. The two always add comedy to the show and are now the talk of West Valley High School due to Adam and Melissa's tweeting (the video of Loren). The two are dating and Melissa is considering spending time in NYC to be with Adam when he goes there to go to college. Melissa lost her virginity to Adam in Loren Confronts Chloe. Phil Sanders While it's normal for siblings to dislike each other at some moments, these two can't stand each other. They avoid the other at school and pretend the other doesn't exist at home. Melissa is annoyed of his dirty ways, personality wise and the inside of his room. Melissa is the only one who is well aware of Phil's lies towards his parents. Even though they can't stand each other, they have a few brother and sister moments, like when Melissa tried to convince Phil to come home. Later, in Loren's Debut, Melissa learns of her real birth mother, Beth Bridges, and finds out Phil is her cousin. Lisa Sanders Melissa is sure that her mother "hates" her due to Lisa always ending her fun and not trusting her. While Melissa admits to being a bit rebellious, she also thinks it's unfair that she is the least trusted in her family, especially when Phil is older than her but is still a senior in high school. In Loren's Debut, Melissa learns that her real mother is Lisa's sister, Beth Bridges, which means that Lisa is Melissa's aunt. Gus Sanders Gus is a little protective of his daughter, but believes she needs room to breathe. He understands what Melissa thinks she's going through - a father who's always working and an overprotective mom. He tries his best to make her feel loved at home and thinks she's ready for anything the world has to throw at her, unlike Melissa's mom. In Loren's Debut, Melissa learns that her real birth mother is Lisa's sister, Beth Bridges, meaning Gus is only her uncle by marriage. Adriana Masters These two can't stand each other and are arch-rivals. Their hate for each other grows stronger when Adriana frames Loren for stealing the pre-calculus test. Melissa shows her hatred for her when Adriana comes to her house in search for Phil and the conversation takes a turn to Loren running off the stage at the MK club. Melissa quickly defends her friend and humiliates Adriana, walking out with the last word. Melissa had to see Adriana more than she would have liked when Phil was living at home, which made the hate between the two grow. Melissa thinks that Adriana has no life, which is the reason she seems to bent on destroying Loren's. Gallery 54.jpg 155554.jpg 15554.jpg 1111153.jpg Nah.jpg Melissa Bridges.jpg U0.jpg T0.jpg H.jpg 15555.jpg Melissa_Adam_ep_30.png 1183.jpg Melsupportsloren.png Noralorenmel179.png 229.jpg 227.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sanders family